ParadiCHLOROBENZENE
by SilvermoonRoze
Summary: "Ze-Zero? What's going on?""Oh, nothing much. Just feel like I finally lost it", he cackled again and jogged, in his boxer and undershirt, to his room. There was still changes to be made. The eyes. The colour was still there. Slight Kaname/Zero


ParadiCHLOROBENZENE

No, this wasn't how his world should be! No, his brother was supposed to be here. His parents were supposed to care for him. He wasn't meant to attend Cross Academy. He wasn't supposed to dress up in the costume that just hid his past.

He hated it. He hated it. HE HATED IT! So, he took the jacket off. So, he undo the tie and aimed it at the window. So, he took off the white shirt and shoot at it. So, he took off his pants and rip it apart. Now, he was only in his boxer and undershirt. Now, this is his real self.

He was amazed at how pathetic his face was when he looked into the mirror. Amethyst eyes, silver hair. He hated it all. He went to the bathroom and poured it a mix of black and brown dye. Then he let the stained liquid to wash over him, trying to get rid of the silver colour of his hair.

The silver was soon replaced by black-brown colour but the amethyst eyes remained. What should he do? He had to get rid the lavender colour. He had to get rid of it or else, they would drive him insane.

"If you remain, would I still get the answer that I want?" He asked the mirror image of him. Then, he laughed. Of course, mirror image just sync his lips to match his own motion.

"There's nothing for me", he deadpanned and punched the mirror, leaving crushed glasses and bleeding knuckle. He laughed again and began to pour the remaining dye onto his head. The blacker the color become, the louder his laughter was.

A knock on the door and he answered it. Yuuki. Yuuki stood and stared at him with lost eyes. Her brown hair, he wanted it. He hated the silver of his hair. He wanted her hair. He hated his eyes, he wanted hers. He wanted those brown so deep so he didn't have to be a chess piece of a fucking bastard.

"Ze-Zero? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just feel like I finally lost it", he cackled again and jogged, in his boxer and undershirt, to his room. There was still changes to be made. The eyes. The colour was still there.

He went to the only window in the room, opened it and screamed at the top of his lung. Twice in a row. When a student passed, he shouted at her, "HEY, DO YOU KNOW WHY I AM HERE?" The student stared at him oddly but shooked her head and run away from him.

Yuuki entered. Ah, he forgot to lock the door.

"Zero, what are you doing?"

"Hm? What am I doing? Nothing. Just asking around for a direction". He replied with a smirk.

"Wh-Where do you want to go, Zero?"

"Hm. No where. Just want a change, that's all".

"That's not an answer, Zero".

Like he'd answer her. But there was still question and he'd like to resolve it. Since Yuuki was here, he should try asking her.

"Ne, Yuuki, why am I here?"

"Zero? What are you talking about?"

"What's the purpose I am here? Is it for obeying the order of a player?"

"What ARE you talking about, Zero? You are not making any sense!" Yuuki snapped.

"Hm, so you have no answer for me". Zero climbed up the window sill. Yuuki's eyes widened at his action. She had a bad feeling of what Zero was going to do next.

"Ze-Zero, what are you doing?"

"Reminiscing. You see, I fought for justice. Or so I thought it was. Dancing with a vampire aiming for your head wasn't all that peachy, Yuuki. And I just get tired of life because it keeps on repeating. The dream and all. The thirst and pain. The people. I just get tired of it".

"Zero, get down from the window sill!"

"I HATE ORDERS! I HATE RULES!" he shouted with anger at the female prefect.

"It's...It's a friendly request, Zero".

"I DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! I am always alone. My life just doesn't worth it".

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, ZERO!" Yuuki shouted back.

"So, explain to me how wrong I am".

"We... We all love you very much. You are very important to us".

Like he'd believe that. Nonsense. Nonsense and maybe just lies. They just don't want to understand him, don't they?

"You know, I just want to have a new colour. The old ones are just frigging out dated".

And he let himself fall with closed eyes. This time. he won't even save himself. There's no need. He wanted to be reincarnated again. As a caterpillar. As a butterfly. Or even as a tree. He didn't care. He just didn't want this life.

But his back never touched the ground. Never and he was still breathing. His heart was still drumming. The blood flow was still circulating.

"You must think yourself so awesome to be this hypocrite". Zero opened his eyes. How shocked he was when he saw the person who had caught him. He was even more surprised to see the red wine eyes that were trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Kaname..."

Kaname let him stand on his feet again. Zero spun around to go back to his room. His consciences were all coming back to him and he was embarassed that he had shown the weak side of him. So weak. So fragile. So breakable.

Yet, Kaname didn't let him to walk away. His wrist was caught by Kaname's hand.

"Let... go".

"I'd never. No, we're not done yet". Kaname applied force to turn him around and with a swift motion, his knuckle hit Zero's cheek. Zero was sppechless. What the...

"YOU are a fool", Kaname burst into laughter but his eyes weren't laughing with him. "A fool".

He pulled Zero into his embrace. The other was too dumbfounded to even start a mouth fight. Not a word wanted to protest and yet he was feeling uncomfortable with their position. He tried to shove Kaname away but Kaname just tightened his embrace, suffocating Zero in his arms.

"If you want to die, die with me. Only with me".

"I can't freaking breath, Kuran!"

"Then die".

Zero didn't like the idea to be killed there by a vampire. He struggled to let himself free and when Kaname's embrace loosened, he punched the bastard in the face just like he did earlier.

"As if". Maybe he should rinse the dye off. It was washable after all.

THE END! XD (I dunno what I am crapping here)


End file.
